Lo que gusta de una ducha V1 s
by Chia S.R
Summary: Observar mientras ella se bañaba no era pecado, ¿verdad?


**Título: **Lo que gusta de una ducha V1

**One-shot.**

**Pareja: **Sakuno (con quien ustedes deseen imaginar)

**Advertencias: **Éste One-shot es idéntico a uno que podrán encontrar a su vez en la categoría Harry Potter con Hermione como protagonista femenina.

**Disclaimer: **Konomi Takeshi es el creador original de Prince of tennis y sus personajes. Lejos de querer usurpar su persona, utilizo sus personajes simplemente por distracción y como fan.

**Disfruten:**

Le gustaba verla mientras se duchaba. Demasiados sentimientos se mezclaban y explotaban en su ser hasta convertirlo en el puro sentimiento más primitivo del mundo. Pero, ey, es que ella también acentuaba todo, porque estaba seguro que le encantaba volverle loco.

Y es que aunque fuera un ritual a él le encantaba y a ella… creía que más.

Comenzaba con encender la duchera y esperar que el agua caliente empezara a salir. Cuando había logrado su meta, empezaba el siguiente paso: Cepillarse el cabello hasta que lo desenredaba. Y mientras lo hacía, canturreaba y movía sus caderas de lado a lado, acentuando sus posaderas hasta el punto de que ansiabas apretarlas entre tus dedos o darle algún toque que la hiciera saltar.

Luego, se giraba nuevamente hacia la bañera, revisaba que el agua continuara caliente y ponía el pompis en pompa para levantarse y poner sus manos delicadamente en el jersey o camiseta que llevara. Entonces, lentamente subía la prenda hasta que la pasaba por encima de la cabeza y la delgada espalda quedaba a su visión. Le gustaba observar su forma suave y marcada. La angulosa facilidad que tenía y como se arqueaba para dar más fama a su trasero. Los hombros delicadamente marcados y una pequeña sombra de la columna.

A continuación, levemente, se pasaba las manos por las cintas del sujetador, descendiéndolo y las llevaba hacia atrás para liberar el cierre. Emitía un suspiro placentero y dejaba caer la prenda como si de plumas se tratara hasta que se enredaba entre sus pies. Entonces, riendo por cosquillas, las empujaba con las puntas de los pies y se la quitaba de encima.

Luego, llevaba las manos hasta la cintura y, tras echar una ojeada tras ella, descendía la prenda, ropa interior incluida. Entonces, era cuando sus posaderas quedaban completamente a la visión y era gracioso ver sus gestos mientras se quitaba los pantalones de las piernas a base de empujar con un pie u otro. Volvía a inclinarse y revisaba que el agua continuara tan caliente como esperaba.

Y era una completa tortura lenta y excitante verla agachada, con el culo hacia atrás y las piernas entre abiertas…

Volvía a levantarse y adentraba un pie para meterse dentro de la ducha y una vez dentro, volvía a agacharse, recogía la duchera y la colocaba en el gancho, arqueando maravillosamente su cuerpo para que sus manos pudieran llegar hasta la altura en que deseaba que la duchera se sostuviera.

Después, se metía bajo el agua caliente y suspirando, permitía que las gotas de agua cayeran por todo su cuerpo. Primero sus cabellos, su rostro, sus orejas, deslizándose por su cuello hasta sus hombros, perfilando las formas de sus senos tensados, reptando por brazos y torso, perdiéndose en su centro entre las piernas y bajando por éstas hasta caer a sus pies.

Cuando sus cabellos estuvieron suficientemente mojados, se giró y agarró el bote de champú de la estantería de plástico y vertió el suave líquido sobre la palma de su mano. Tras untarse una y otra mano, volvió a arquear su cuerpo para frotar sus cabellos. Era divertido ver sus senos, tensados y oscilando en cada gesto. Y cuando se metió bajo el agua para aclararse, le divirtió ver cómo el agua caía de éstos. Hasta encontró una forma erótica en eso.

Una vez aclarado el champú, se decidió por su lento tratamiento, pero que al menos, le otorgaba el placer de una nueva versión de su trasero mientras, concentrada, echaba mascarilla y suavizante en sus palmas y se frotaba las puntas y las raíces. Después, volvió a arquear su cuerpo para aferrarlo con una pinza y se giró hasta la pomposa esponja. Una especie de flor rosada desteñida en la que echó el suficiente jabón y aumentó la espuma con el agua.

Empezó a frotar sus brazos, subió lentamente hasta sus hombros y omóplatos, alternando en una mano y otra, y luego, desciendo hasta sus senos. Amoldó la forma, aplastó y frotó con suavidad sobre el pezón. Los levantó y limpió bajo ellos y, siguiendo su tarea, continuó hasta su vientre y los riñones.

Bajó algo más y empezó a frotar sus nalgas, pasando a sus caderas y luego, sobre el monte de Venus. Le gustó ver cómo se agachaba nuevamente para limpiar sus piernas, desde los muslos y las ingles hasta los pies cada una, con los senos colgando en forma de pera irregular, bailando sensualmente en el aire.

Y de nuevo, tras quitarse la sujeción del pelo, volvió a meterse bajo el agua, aclarándose, acariciando su cuerpo lentamente hasta que todo rastro de jabón desapareció. Entonces, quitaba la mampara de su visión, cogía la toalla y cubría su cuerpo con la toalla. Luego, enrollaba sus cabellos en otra y, sonrosada por la ducha, movía sus labios rojizos hacia él, arqueando una interrogante ceja.

—Creo que tienes un problema grave ahí— soltaba coquetamente aludiendo de ese modo la tensión en su entrepierna; saliendo de la bañera, palmeándole el pecho y, con andares claramente sensuales, salía del baño tras decir—: Seguro que una ducha te ayuda. O...

Y se dio una suave pero sonora palmadita en el trasero.

Entonces, era cuando él ponía los ojos en blanco y cerraba la puerta del baño.

….

Con nadie dentro.

**n/a**

Como ya he advertido arriba, éste fic tiene otro igual en HP. Es un one-shot visto desde el lado masculino, así que probablemente guste más a los hombres que las mujeres o no.

Son libres de imaginar al personaje masculino o femenino como compañero (o mirón).


End file.
